


Un día con Belphie

by IdkGummy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkGummy/pseuds/IdkGummy
Summary: Después de un día entero junto al Avatar de la Pereza, Belphegor, MC decide salir de la cama para tomar un vaso de agua, momento que aprovecha para recapitular todo lo que ha pasado.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 5





	Un día con Belphie

Cuando aceptó la invitación de Belphegor para dormir en el ático con él, no se esperaba que fuera una experiencia tan estresante. No es que se arrepintiera, todo lo contrario. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría pasar una noche con la persona que ama? Pero el problema es que está ahí, a altas horas de la noche, sin poder dormir y con su corazón palpitando como si se fuera a morir. Y Belphegor abrazado a su cuerpo, dormido como un tronco.

  


Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. A lo mejor un vaso de agua le ayudaba a relajarse, pensó. 

  


Con un poco de maña consiguió, aunque muy a su pesar, liberarse de la trampa en forma de diablo que eran los abrazos de Belphegor. Inmediatamente echó de menos el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del demonio, cubriéndose los brazos con sus propias manos en un vano intento de imitar la sensación que le proporcionaba el acurrucarse con el Avatar de la Pereza. Cuando le llevaron al Devildom, pensaba que ningún demonio sería capaz de imitar la sensación de ver, hablar, o tocar a un humano; sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que Belphegor no solo la imita, sino que incluso la supera. Se encontraba todos los días queriendo hablar con él, pasar tiempo con él; como no, dormir con él era un sueño hecho realidad.

  


Hablando de Belphegor, parecía que el demonio sentía algo parecido, juzgando por los ruidos que empezó a hacer una vez sus brazos no sentían a nadie. Temiendo que su compañero de cama se despertara, volvió a la realidad y puso una almohada donde antes se encontraba su cuerpo, esperando que Belphegor no se diera cuenta. Cuando el chico paró de quejarse, dejó soltar un suspiro y volvió a relajar los hombros. Despacio, fue dejando la habitación, no sin antes quedarse unos cuantos minutos observando al demonio mientras dormía, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara. Dios, cómo le quería.

  


Una vez fuera del ático, podía notar como su corazón se relajaba un poco. Por si aún no estaba claro, confirmó una vez más que la causa de todo su nerviosismo era el chico durmiendo en la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensó en el día que había pasado hoy con Belphegor, y su corazón se aceleró una vez más, acompañado de sus mejillas volviéndose cada vez más rojas. Nunca podría haber pedido un día mejor que este.

  


Primero de todo, y lo más importante: estaban ellos dos sólos. El resto de los hermanos se habían ido de la casa por una razón o por otra; las brujas habían vuelto a llamar a Mammon, Asmo se había ido a comprar a las rebajas de Majolish, Levi estaba atendiendo un concierto de idols en el mundo humano.... Poco a poco, la Casa de la Lamentación se había ido vaciando hasta que solo quedaban ambos en ella. Belphegor parecía muy feliz, y el humano no se lo podía ni creer. ¿Pasar un día a solas con su demonio favorito? Si esto era en sueño, no quería que le despertaran. El otro factor que hacía de este día uno inolvidable era que, no sabe cómo ni porqué, terminaron teniendo algo sospechosamente parecido a una cita.

  


Fue bastante repentino y, ahora que lo piensa, una coincidencia demasiado grande. Es decir, ¿por qué justo ese día y no otro? ¿no sería más normal que quisiera aprovechar tener la casa sola por primera vez en tanto tiempo? Daba vueltas a ese pensamiento mientras andaba por los pasillos de la Casa de la Lamentación de camino a la cocina. Sea como sea, agradece mucho haber pasado un día con él  —después de todo, muy pocas veces se le presenta la oportunidad de pasar un día sólo con él y sin ninguno de sus hermanos por ahí— y no se le ocurre una mejor forma de hacerlo que como Belphie lo había planeado. Era casi como si lo tuviera todo estudiado para tener un día perfecto.

  


Una vez en la cocina, abre el armario donde guardan los vasos y coge uno.

  


Belphegor le había llevado, primero de todo, a una cafetería que había alejada de la calle principal, un sitio acogedor, recuerda. Era un lugar muy poca gente, y sentía que podía quedarse ahí toda la tarde, a solas con él. Solo ellos dos y la bebida que compartían. No puede evitar sonreír un poco cuando piensa en lo cómodo que se veía Belphie, riendo y preguntando sobre cosas relacionadas con el mundo humano, sobre como vivía antes de llegar al Devildom. Por supuesto, el humano le contestaba con todo lujo de detalle, aunque no sin distraerse de vez en cuando con la sonrisa y la mirada atenta del demonio. Así estuvieron una o dos horas, hablando del mundo humano, del Devildom y de cómo han cambiado sus vidas desde que se conocieron.

  


Se acerca a la pila y, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, llena el vaso de agua. Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, decide subirselo al ático para así tardar lo menos posible en volver a la cama. Además, seguía echando de menos el abrazo de Belphegor. Mientras rondaba por la Casa de la Lamentación, seguía pensando en su día con el demonio.

  


Después de la cafetería, Belphie le llevó a un pequeño parque en el que no recordaba haber estado antes. Según el demonio, era un sitio poco conocido, y además uno de sus lugares favoritos para echarse la siesta. Y eso es justo lo que hicieron, Belphegor sacando su almohada favorita, la que tiene unas manchas parecidas a las de una vaca, e invitándole a echarse una cabezadita juntos. No hace falta decir que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos con él al lado, mientras que Belphie durmió tan profundo como siempre. Sin embargo, le tenía que dar la razón al diablo: hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba en un lugar tan apacible como ese. Estuvieron así hasta el anochecer, cuando Belphegor se despertó, una sonrisa en su cara.  _ No me importaría que tú siempre fueras lo primero que veo al despertar _ , dijo.

  


Si pensaba que antes tenía las mejillas muy rojas, ahora mismo debía parecer un tomate. Sacudió la cabeza, no lo estaba diciendo en  _ ese  _ sentido ¿verdad?... Aunque ha de admitir que no le importaría. Estaba ya subiendo las escaleras al ático, ya casi arriba del todo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, era imposible que alguien como él sintiera lo mismo por un humano.

  


Lo último que hicieron ese día fue subir a un mirador que, según Belphie, tenía las mejores vistas del Devildom. Estaba ya anocheciendo, e insistía que tenía que ver como el sol se ponía desde allí. Riendo, Belphie le cogió de la mano mientras corrían hacia su destino, bromeando mientras le decía al humano que era demasiado lento y que tenía que darse prisa. Una vez allí, se apoyaron en la barandilla y observaron el horizonte. Belphegor tenía razón: eran unas vistas maravillosas.

_ ¿Sabes…? _ , Belphegor comenzó a hablar. El humano se quedó callado, esperando que el demonio continuara.  _ Siempre que venía aquí era para estar solo. Me pasaba lo mismo en la cafetería, y en el parque. Eran mis lugares seguros. Pero…  _ Se calló por unos segundos, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo oscureciendose.  _ En el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, has conseguido que confíe tanto en tí como para enseñartelos.  _ Apartó la mirada del horizonte para concentrarse únicamente en el humano que tenía en frente.  _ Es… curioso, ¿no crees? Si me dijeras hace años que, de todas las criaturas, la persona en la que más confío es un humano… no me lo habría creído.  _ Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esa sonrisa capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera que lo vea, que hace que el humano sienta mariposas en el estómago. La mejor sonrisa que hay.  _ Gracias por pasar el día conmigo, de verdad. No puedo esperar a repetirlo otra vez. _

  


Sí que era una cita.

  


El humano se paró en seco a las puertas del ático, el vaso de agua cayéndose al suelo del shock. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta? Todo apuntaba a que era una cita. Esperar a que no estuviesen sus hermanos para que nadie les molestase, llevarle a sus sitios favoritos, que le cogiera de la mano… Y además, que le pidiera dormir juntos. Más claro no podía ser. Había estado en una cita con su persona favorita de los tres mundos y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Lentamente abrió la puerta del ático y ahí seguía Belphegor. Tumbado y acurrucado con una almohada que el humano había puesto momentos antes. Se acercó poco a poco, un millón de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza al mismo tiempo. El más predominante, sin embargo, era darle un beso. Se tumbó a su lado, viendo como dormía mientras ese deseo flotaba por su cabeza. Así, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Belphegor, las ganas de besarle todavía ahí. Sin embargo, era incapaz; no podía hacerle eso a su amigo mientras dormía… ¿era “amigo” la palabra correcta?

  


Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se quedó allí, mirándole. Cuando por fin cerró los ojos, pudo oír una voz demasiado familiar.  _ No te atreves, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.  _ Y acto seguido, unos labios ajenos se postraron en los suyos, acompañados de un abrazo tan relajante que podría hacer que se durmiese en ese momento. Esto duró unos segundos, unos segundos que parecieron horas. Nunca había sentido nada como esto. Cuando abrió los ojos ahí estaba, el Avatar de la Pereza, Belphegor… su cita de esta tarde.  _ No era tan difícil, ¿ves? _ , rió ligeramente. El humano, aún incapaz de decir nada, se limitaba a mirar al chico. Al verlo esforzándose para decir algo, el demonio simplemente continuó.  _ Shh. No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo…  _ Apartó la almohada y la intercambió por quien estaba ahí originalmente.  _ Durmamos juntos, así. Abrazados. _

  


El humano le devolvió el abrazado, terminando ambos acurrucados en medio de la cama. 

  


_ Te quiero, Belphegor. _ Consiguió decir el humano.

  


_ Yo también te quiero. Más que nada en el mundo.  _ Fue la respuesta.

  


Y, minutos después, los dos se durmieron, aún abrazados. La primera de muchas veces.


End file.
